All to save his life
by Jaspergirl1123
Summary: Jasper is a boy with a haunted past and a dark future, Edward was in the wrong place at the wrong time. can these two boys find love in eachother even as their world crumbles around them? E/J slash
1. Chapter 1

**OK so this was just an idea that has been bouncing around in my head for a while. I would say that I hope this lives up to my other stories but in my opinion there not that good so I hope this surpasses my other stories. I love to write and it makes my day when I know that people enjoy reading the stuff that I write so please leave me your thoughts! –Sam**

**WARNING: WILL CONTAIN TOURTURE VIOLENCE, RAPE, AND LANGUAGE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

************Jasper pov

I hated my life, I was going to be Aro's slave forever and there was nothing anyone could do about it. He was my master; I did what he said and nothing else.

"Jasper come to my room now!" Aro's voice squawked from the intercom system. I got slowly up from my position on the floor and hurried towards Aro's chambers. He was sitting behind his desk when I arrived; he looked up as I walked in and smiled.

"Jasper my pet, remember how you told me that you would do anything to please me?" I nodded keeping my eyes on the floor at his feet and not making a sound. I hadn't said that so much as Aro told me to say that I would do anything or die. He continued "Well I have a surprise for you, I have another boy about your age, and he's new so you'll have to teach him the ropes but it would make me extremely happy if I could watch the two of you together." My head jerked up and a surprised gasp came from my open mouth. In the seven years I had been here Aro would get upset any time one of his guards would mention being with me. I was Aro's and his alone, the thought of him being willing to share me with anyone shocked me.

"Is there a problem Jasper?" Aro snapped. I shook my head and made the mistake of whispering

"No sir."

"You piece of shit! You've been with me long enough to know how I want you to behave, you will be punished for that!" his hand snapped forward and caught the side of my face, I was weak from not eating much and the force of the hit was enough to send me flying across the room. I flinched when I looked up and saw Aro towering over me.

"Take your clothes of Jasper you've lost the privilege." I did as he said and sat there watching in dread as he shed his pants and boxers. "On your knees!" he hissed. Knowing what he wanted I struggled upright and took his dick in my mouth. Immediately he thrust into my mouth hitting the back of my throat before I was ready. I gagged and managed to pull away in time to throw up onto the floor and not Aro. He was angry that much I could tell. He stomped across the room and after a minute of searching through drawers came back over to me. He grabbed my arm and yanked me to my feet, shoving my up against the wall he thrust into me roughly. I screamed out in pain, this would be my punishment. He would fuck me without preparing me, he pulled out and thrust back in quickly and I screamed again as I stretched to accommodate his size. He laughed and on the next thrust I felt something slicing into my back. It hurt like a bitch but I wasn't too scared until he reached around me and ran what I could now tell was a knife from one side of my chest to the other. I was pretty tough, living in this place for a long time had done that to me, but the one thing I couldn't stomach was blood. I bent over and vomited again and again. With each thrust came a cut and with each cut came a new wave of nausea. Finally Aro groaned and came deep inside me. He pulled out and I slumped against the wall in relief.

"Go!" he commanded "Your new friend will be there when you arrive; I suggest you two get to know each other." I nodded and managed to walk out of the room with some dignity. It didn't last long, about half way to my room the adrenalin wore off and I was highly aware of the stabbing pain coming from the cuts and my ass. I dragged myself to the door of the room and opened it before collapsing in Exhaustion. There was a gasp from somewhere in the room and I was suddenly looking up into the face of an angel. He had reddish brown hair and piercing green eyes. He slipped one arm under my shoulders and the other under my legs; he lifted me and carried me into the bathroom that was attached to our room. As tired as I was I was entirely too aware that at every point that my skin touched his caused a fire like sensation to race through my veins. He set me down gently helping me sit on the toilet seat before turning on the hot water and letting it fill the bathtub. As it was filling he turned to me and smiled,

"You must be Jasper; Felix told me that I would be sharing a room with you. I'm Edward by the way." He turned back to check the water and turned the fosset off.

"Edward?" I whispered, my voice was horse and barely audible from all the vomiting earlier. Edward raised his eye brows urging me to continue. "I can't." I whispered nodding my head towards the water filled tub. "I'm too tired, I'll fall asleep." Edward nodded and thought for a second; suddenly he pulled his shirt over his head and then undid his pants.

"I'll help you Jasper, you can't go to bed covered in blood like this. I'm not sure what Aro did to you but I know it was something awful. All I can ask is that you let me take care of you and hopefully after a bath you'll feel better. I nodded and got to my feet using the sink to pull myself up. Edward stepped into the tub helped me in than sat down. I weakly eased myself, with his help, so that I was sitting in the warm suds.

"Just rest for a few minutes." Edward whispered. I gently let my head fall back so that it was resting on his chest. I closed my eyes and was out in seconds.

**************Edward pov

Jasper fell asleep almost immediately after getting in the bath. His face smoothed out and all the pain and worry seemed to disappear. We stayed there for a few minutes before I gently began working a soapy washcloth over his body. The blood came off easily and I had him clean in no time. I rinsed the bubbles off of him and dried him with a towel. I laid him on the bed and walked to the dresser that didn't hold my clothes and looked inside. I was horrified, most of Jaspers clothes were only boxer briefs and very small. They were the kind that were designed to put everything on display for everyone who looked at him to see. Shook my head, guessing that this was what Aro picked and forced him to where. Even though I didn't know him that well I couldn't see Jasper wearing any of that if he had a choice. Deciding against putting only of the revealing underwear on him I pulled a pair of sleep pants out of my dresser and slid them on his body. He moaned when out skin touched but otherwise stayed quiet. I was hoping that he could feel the electricity between us as well because it would be embarrassing if I was the only one of us who felt it strongly. After making sure all of his cuts were bandaged properly and weren't bleeding any more I flipped him over onto his stomach and dressed the wounds on that side. My eyes filled with tears for what this boy had obviously gone through. Flipping him back onto his back I changed into sleep pants and left my shirt in the bathroom. I climbed up next to him in bed and fell asleep.

**Ok guys how did you like it? So the two of them feel this spark but I'm not gonna rush this. There gonna be like any normal teenagers, scared shitless about what the other is gonna think. Hopefully some of you like this and can give me some feedback. Please review, reviews are love! -Sam**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. You're all the best! Here is chapter 2. –Sam**

************** Jasper pov

I woke up to Edward sleeping soundly next to me. I sat there for a few minutes just watching him sleep. His bare chest rose and fell with each breath and I couldn't help but stare at his perfection. I figured out that I was gay when I was 13, I had been with Aro for a few years by then and had become good friends with one of the guards Felix. After Aro had delivered a particularly bad beating Felix had taken me to his room. I didn't remember anything from that night but the next morning I woke up as Felix was getting in the shower. He was a young man, in his early twenties and I grew hard as I watched him. He seemed to feel my eyes on him and turned around. He ended up sitting with me for hours just talking and answering any of the questions I had. Now as I sat watching Edward I found myself praying that he would feel the same way about me, I wouldn't be able to live if he didn't.

"Time to wake up!" Aro screeched through the speakers. Edward yelped and sat up faster than I thought possible. His head hit my shoulder and then it was my turn to yelp.

"Sorry sorry!" he whispered "did I hurt you?" I shook my head and stood up forgetting about the pants I was wearing.

"What happened to my telling you that you lost the privilege of clothes?" Aro screamed. The intercom clicked off and we stood in silence for a few minutes before I heard the sound of Aro's boots on the floor coming towards us. The door was flung open and Aro stalked across the room towards me. I backed up until my back hit the wall; Aro snarled and grabbed me by my through cutting off my air supply. I whimpered and tried to pull away only to be slammed against the wall again.

"you stupid little bitch I told you not to wear clothes!" he screamed. "You're going to regret defying me I promise!" he drew his hand back and I flinched waiting for the hit, it never came. Instead there was the sound of something metal connecting with something hard. I opened my eyes in time to see Aro drop to the ground clutching his head screaming in pain.

"Jasper hurry!" Edward whispered when I didn't move he grabbed my hand and pulled me after him. He led me through the mazes of hallways and after a minute we stopped at a door. Edward turned the handle and pushed it open, light streamed in illuminating the dark hallway. I followed as Edward hurried through it. At first I thought we were in the middle of nowhere but we ran for a minute and came across a busy road. I cringed as the cars flew past us, some honking, terror washed over me in waves and I froze in place. This was the first time I had been outside since Aro bought me. Edward must have noticed my shaking because he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me off the road and into the trees that boarded it.

"Everything is going to be fine Jasper." he whispered in my ear. I nodded and buried my face into this chest. Even though I hardly knew Edward I still felt comfortable around him. I think some of it had to do with the connection between us, but the rest I couldn't explain. It just felt natural to trust him, I knew he wouldn't hurt me, he had proved the opposite just last night. He could have just left me bleeding on the floor; after all he didn't know me either. But for some reason he decided to help and it made me feel loved for the first time since my mom had died. I felt Edward shift slightly and pull a cell phone out of his pocket. He turned it on and waited a minute while it came to life with a small ding.

"I'm going to call my best friend Jenny to come get us Jasper." he said "Then we can figure out what to do with you from there." Immediately I felt my throat closing up. He wanted me gone? I guess I was wrong in assuming he felt the same way I did. I started shaking and pulled away from him backing up slowly.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" he asked grabbing me by the wrists and pulling me towards him.

"I-I don't have anywhere to go." I whispered my voice stuttering slightly. Edward sighed and ran his fingers through his messy bronze hair.

"Oh Jasper, you thought I meant I wanted you to go away?" I nodded sheepishly and looked down at the ground as I felt my face heat up. He sighed again and wrapped his arms around me again.

"I meant I need to think of what to tell my parents, about where I've been, about you, everything really. I guess the truth works the best. I most definitely don't want you to leave." I nodded relieved and slumped forward against him, sobs tearing their way out of my chest. Carefully he lowered us to the ground and we sat there as he stroked my hair, Edward didn't say anything other than the occasional soothing word and eventually I started to relax.

"You must think I'm such a freak." I whispered. To my embarrassment Edward chuckled,

"You're not a freak Jasper, you're scared. There's a difference. I'm going to call Jenny to come get us and once we get home we'll be safe." I nodded again and closed my eyes as he dialed the number. Slowly the world faded to black as I drifted to sleep.

**Ok sorry about the long wait and the short chapter, life is a bitch and I'm just starting to beat it back. Hopefully things will get less crazy soon and I can update more, please review!-Sam**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys here's the next chapter. Thanks you all so much for commenting on my last chapter. It means a lot to me to know what you all think of my story. Ok so with most of my stories my chapters take forever to write and sometimes they sit in my account and I just don't have time to upload them. So if its been a while since I've updated just send me a pm and tell me to get off my ass and upload already. Thanks for your support. –Sam**

**************Edward pov

It didn't take Jenny long to arrive after I called her.

"EDWARD WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" she screamed. Jasper, who had been asleep, jerked awake with a startled yelp.

"It's a long story Jenny, I'll explain once were in the car." Jasper was shaking again so I wrapped my arms around him in an attempt to calm him down.

"Who's he?" Jenny asked wrinkling her nose as her eyes swept over Jaspers disheveled appearance. Her eyes softened when she noticed how he shook and clung to me.

"This is Jasper." I said getting to my feet and pulling me with him, "Jasper this is Jenny, don't be afraid she's going to help us." he nodded and straightened up a little.

"Sorry, I thought she worked for Aro at first." He whispered. Jenny frowned

"Who's Aro?"

"He's the man who kidnapped me, so we need to leave before he finds us. Where's the car?" Jenny pointed down the road and explained that she had to stop because of road work. We all made our way down the highway and piled in the front seat of the car.

"Where to?" Jenny asked turning to smile at me.

"Where ever I tell you to go that's where!" I rough voice answered from the side window. We all jumped and Jenny let out a little scream. The man held a small canister up and pulled the pin out, smoke filled the car and the last thing I remember was tightening my hold on Jasper.

*************Jenny pov

I woke up with a pounding head ace. I was laying on a cold hard surface, and as my mind cleared I realized that I was on a tile floor. Slowly everything came back to me and I remembered the man at our window. I couldn't see his face because he wore a ski mask but I knew his eyes were black and by the sound of his voice he was a heavy smoker. I picked my head up and looked around, checking to see if anyone was nearby before I got up. The room I was in was rather extravagant, but it was not meant to hold a prisoner, there were windows lining the far wall and at the far end of the room there was a heavy looking wood door, which stood open. I rolled to my feet and looked around again.

"Don't run!" a slightly accented male voice pleaded. "If you do you'll only make things worse for yourself." I spun with a little screech and was face to face with a dark haired man. He was a few inches taller than me and looked like he was in his early 20's. Terrified I backed up, until my back was flat against a wall. The man hadn't moved to follow me; he stayed where I left him, his green eyes pleading for me to not be afraid.

"Who are you?" I whispered. His eyes softened and he inched closer to me.

"I'm Felix, I know you're scared but if you stay with me nothing is going to happen to you." I frowned. Stay with him? What the fuck! I had to find Edward, and that boy who was with him, Jasper I think Edward said his name was. "I work for Aro." Felix continued. "Not by my own choice, when I was 13 I was trying to figure out who I was, my dad caught me and my best friend Jack experimenting and he threw me out. Aro found me a week later and told me that my dad had sold me to him and I was now his property. For the next few years I was Aro's personal sex slave, but eventually I realized I wasn't into guys and Aro decided that I would be better used in his guard." I ran my fingers through my messy brown hair.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked genuinely confused.

"Because I want to help you, but for me to help, you need to trust me. You're the first girl to ever be brought into this mansion, and because of that I have no idea as to what Aro is going to do to you."

"Is this the same Aro Edward was talking about?" Felix nodded "Is he some sort of pimp or something?" Felix laughed humorlessly.

"He's much worse than a pimp; personally I think he's a sexual sadist. I've seen Jasper leave Aro's room all cut up, sometimes there are bruises around his neck and ankles because Aro likes to inflict pain." Felix's mention of Jasper jerked me back to the huge problem I was facing.

"Edward! Shit where is he?" I gasped, Felix put his large hands on my shoulders and squeezed gently.

"Edward is fine; he was the one who told me where to find you. The drugs didn't get fully into his system so he was awake as you all were carted back inside. He told me that you had been left in a living room of sorts and asked if I could find you." I nodded

"And Jasper where is he?" Felix sighed and looked at the ground,

"He's in with Aro. I'm not positive what's happening but I know that boy is going to be in bad shape when he gets out." I frowned, if he was so worried about Jasper why didn't he just go and find him. It's not like he was imprisoned in a room or anything.

"Jennifer, you need to be out of sight. If Aro remembers you are here things could get really bad, if you trust me, you can stay in my apartment. It's here inside the castle, nothing fancy just the place I call my own." So far he had done nothing but help me so with no reason to be afraid I agreed. Felix led me through the maze like halls of the mansion until we reached a large wooden door. He ushered me in locking the door behind him as we entered. I had just opened my mouth to tell him that his apartment was nice when an intercom on the wall across from us clicked on.

"Felix! I need you in the west wing." A smooth man's voice commanded. Felix sighed.

"Duty calls, stay put and I'll be back in a few hours." He turned and let himself out again, disappearing down one of the maze like halls. Stay put? He didn't know me very fucking well. Edward was undoubtedly safe so I knew taking the little time I had to find him would be useless. If I found Jasper I would be helping Edward in the long run, I searched through Felix's room until I found a black sweatshirt that was small enough to fit me. I pulled it on over top of my tank top; luck was with me because before leaving the house today I had decided to wear my black skinny jeans. Dress like I ninja I slipped out of the apartment, pulling the hood up to cover my face. I blended into the shadows that lined the dimly lit halls, as I crept forward I could hear the sounds of men laughing. Up ahead there was a partly open door with light streaming from it into the blackness beyond. If I moved quickly I would be able to make it past the door without being seen, if I was spotted then I could just hide in the darkness and wait until everything settled down again. Taking a deep breath I sprinted silently forward and jumped through the beam of light. I landed lightly on my feet on the other side and breathed a sigh of relief when nothing changed inside the room. No one had noticed me. For the next hour my life consisted of breaking into random doors and searching for any sign of Jasper. I was about to give up when I heard the smooth voice from earlier.

"You are a slut Jasper, nothing more! No one could ever want you, your own father was too embarrassed to be seen with you, you're just the little faggot boy who was causing him so much grief." Then came the cracking of a whip and an agonized scream. Frantically I searched the door looking for a way to get in. not finding any I ran back down the hall until I came to the cooling vent I had passed earlier. A mansion this old would have to have vents running through every room, they were big enough for me to fit through so I climbed in and crawled as quietly as possible towards the sounds of Aro's yelling. There was a vent just ahead and judging by the volume of the yelling Aro had to be right under me. I lay plat on my stomach and peered down through the vent. The sight below me was horrifying. Aro was standing above a bed with a metal studded leather whip in his hand. Jasper was bound hand and foot to the bed, he was lying on his back and his bare body was covered in nasty looking blisters. Aro screamed at him again before cracking the whip down again. Board with this form of torture Aro cut the ropes that bound Jasper to the bed and pulled him roughly across the room. He pushed Jasper up against the wall and quickly undid his pants. Jasper was already naked so Aro pulled his own boxers off and thrust immediately into him. Jasper screamed his voice cracking he begged Aro to stop. It was so disgusting I couldn't watch. This poor boy was being raped below me and I was powerless to do anything. Peering down again I saw Aro reach over and grab a large hammer from the shelf next to their bodies. The next time he thrust in he whipped the hammer around and connected it with Jasper's hip bone. Jasper screamed louder than I've ever heard anyone scream in my entire life. As his small body crumpled downward Aro pulled out. He stroked himself a few times while watching Jasper writhing on the floor in agony before he came.

"Next time boy, don't try to run away." He grabbed his pants and pulled them on before leaving the room. I turned around as hurriedly as I could in the small space and crawled back to the entrance. Once out I sprinted down the hall not caring who saw me and shoved the door to the room open. Jasper looked up when the door crashed against the wall behind it. Tears were streaming down his beautiful face and he was keening quietly in agony. I searched the room frantically trying to find something that I could put him on so I could roll him back to Felix's apartment. There was a wheel chair in the corner, and as much as I didn't want to hurt him more I knew that it would be my only way to get him out of here. I pulled it over to him and knelt down by his head.

"Jasper, I'm Edward's friend Jenny, remember me?" he nodded and tried to sit up, only to cry out in pain and fall back towards to floor. I caught his head before it hit the stone floor and slipped my hands under his back and legs. Lifting him and getting him seated in the chair was the easy part, the hard part would be keeping him quiet as I got him back to the apartment. I guess for once luck was on my side because from behind me I heard Felix whisper my name. when he saw the condition Jasper was in he hurried over and lifted his small body out of the chair.

"Carrying him is going to be a lot less painful then wheeling him." I nodded and breathed my thanks. Jasper turned his head into Felix's chest and began sobbing in earnest now. He face was contorted with pain and the area around where Aro had hit him was severally bruised and swelling horribly. Silently I followed Felix back to the apartment and held the doors open as he carried Jasper inside. He laid him on the bed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Jennifer, on the table out there is a business card labeled doctor, can you call and have Dr. Tom come, don't tell him what happened just that Felix asked for him." I nodded and he gave me a weak smile. I glanced at jasper again as I left the room, the sight of his mangled body made me shiver. I wrapped my arms around myself, what had I gotten into?

**Another chapter up, shits happening really fast I know. I like it that way, lol. Please leave me your thoughts, they always make my day. thanks to everyone who sticks with me during my rather long dry spells, you mean a lot to me, hope this didn't disappoint. -Samantha**


End file.
